My Beloved Oneesan
by Shikize
Summary: Her smile, her beauty, her gentleness, everything about her seems perfect. Such a flawless beauty, I wish I could meet her again someday. Contain mild yuri, don't read if it against your view.


"_Hey, why are you crying?"_

"_*sobs* I can't find my brother anywhere. I'm scared *sobs sobs*"_

"_Don't worry, Onee-san will help you find your brother"_

"_R-Really…? *sobs*"_

"_Yes, leave it to Onee-san. By the way, what's your name?"_

"_Rin… Kagamine Rin"_

"_Alright Rin-chan, what is your brother looks like?"_

"_Umm… He is as tall as me, and his hair is blonde and short, and and… he has a small ponytail"_

"_Ok got it. Let's find your brother together Rin-chan" said the older girl as she offers her hand to the little girl._

_The little girl was afraid at first, however she encouraged herself and took the older girl's hand. Moreover, instead of being afraid, she felt secured when the older girl hold her hand tight yet gently as they walk side to side together._

_The park was small, older people came to rest on the long wooden chair and parents were watching their children playing with the other kids. The water fountain in the center of the park filled with little fishes and the birds were chirping around, a perfect place to find peace and enjoy the beautiful scenery, especially when the sun is setting down from the horizon._

_As they're looking around, a sound of a little boy shouting the little girl's name could be heard. Both of them tried to find the source of the sound and found out it was the little girl's brother who was trying to find the little girl. The little girl quickly ran and hugged the little boy, and soon the twin hug each other then cried as if they have been separated for years._

_Feeling happy looking at how close the twin was, the older girl smiled as she walked away, leaving the twin having their private time. Before the older girl went far, the little girl remembers she still had not thanked her. Thus, she quickly ran and chased the older girl._

"_Onee-san!"_

_The older girl stopped walking, turned to see the little girl approaching._

"_Yes? Is there anything wrong Rin-chan?_

"_*pant pant* Umm… thank you very much for helping me finding Len" said the little girl as she bowed deeply to the other girl._

"_Don't mention it. It's nice to see you two together anyway"_

"_O-Onee-san, may I ask you something?"_

"_Sure. What is it?"_

"_Umm… what is Onee-san's name?"_

"_Miku. Hatsune Miku" answered the older girl as she smiled, making the little girl enthralled by her sweet angelic smile._

RING RING RING RING RING RING

The ringing sound could be heard, waking up a young girl as she crept under her blanket tried to reach the alarm. Her sapphire eyes gazed at the ceiling as she tried to recall her memories about the dream that she just had.

_Onee-san…_

However, that moment didn't last for long. A young blonde haired boy suddenly barged in, surprising the young girl.

"Rin! Oh you're awake"

"Hey don't just barge in like that! I almost had a heart attack you know!"

"Yeah whatever… Anyway we don't have much time left it's almost the time for it"

"I know already. Now get out except…"

"Except what?"

"You want to see my naked body…" said the young girl teasingly

"Like hell I would do that!" said the young boy as he blushed, slamming the door.

Succeed at teasing her twin, the young girl chuckled then get herself up to prepared the necessary things for the upcoming event.

'_I wonder if I will see her in there…'_

Since that fateful day, Rin could never forget the kind girl and tried to find her with all her might for 8 years. However, she couldn't find her until she saw her in a music TV show 6 months ago…

_Flashback_

"_Rin come here and watch the TV now!" shout Len calling his twin_

"_I can't, I'm very busy in here!" answered the blonde girl from the kitchen_

"_It's about the Onee-san that you're looking for!"_

"_Really? Let me see it!"_

_Rin quickly rushed to the living room and saw there's a young man interviewing a teal twin tail haired girl that sat beside him._

"_Say Miku-san, how's your feeling when the first time debuting in Vocaloid?"_

"_Umm… of course I'm happy but also kinda afraid and nervous hehehe..."_

"_I know how you feel missy. Before I end up like this, my crew always prepared the first-aid kit in case that I will faint or something"_

"_Really? I never thought if you're like that before Tendo-san"_

"_Hahaha… That's the old me" answered the young entertainer as both of them end up laughing together._

'_That's Onee-san! I can't believe it, she is a superstar now! But… if she is a superstar that means…"_

_Rin lost her hope in instant. After finally found the Onee-san that she have been looking for years, but knowing that her chance to meet her is almost zero, make her heart shattered into pieces. However, a glimpse of light came when everything went dark…_

"_Here some mails for you" said the blonde boy as he gave her a stack of letters_

_The girl took the letter lazily due to the harsh reality, checking the senders' name. Her twin noticed the odd responses then spoke up_

"_Shouldn't you be happy about it?"_

"_About?" answered the girl, eyes still looking on the letters_

"_You finally found her"_

"_But I can't meet her. What's the point then?"_

"_At least you're one step closer to her" said her twin, trying to cheer her up_

"_Yeah right…" answered Rin with sarcastic tone_

_Turning away from his twin, the boy continued to watch the medium-sized plasma TV, leaving the girl dwells in her own business. That moment didn't last for long. Simple but attracting flyers that were hidden by those letters are now revealed in Rin's hands. Her eyes widen as she read the words carefully, ensuring she didn't miss any information._

_A wide big smile was formed on her face as she jumped around, bursting with joy. Not satisfied, she hugged her twin tightly, making him desperately craving for some air and thanked him countless times._

_Flashback end_

Everything starts from a simple wish… A wish to meet that person for the second time… However, that simple wish changes her life for something that she never even imagined before…

"Rin-chan are you ready for it?" asked a young teal haired girl

"Yes Miku-nee" answered the younger blonde girl eagerly

The twin manage to pass the audition, and now well-known among people. Her long awaited wish finally came true… As the young blonde girl walks on the bright path filled with spotlights, cameras and so on, the famous young diva Hatsune Miku smiled besides her…

* * *

**The story isn't over yet. Hope that I'm not being lazy to update the story. Review please and thanks for reading =).**


End file.
